In recent years, it has been known that owing to the influence by hair coloring or blow drying, cuticles on the hair surface peel off or the hair becomes porous by the efflux of lipids from the inside of the hair and as a result, problems such as excessive dryness, resistance to finger combing, difficulty in styling and loss of luster occur.
Leave-on hair cosmetic compositions mainly used now include emulsion type products such as hair cream containing wax, higher alcohol and surfactant to provide the hair with manageability and protect the hair from excessive dryness; and gel type products containing a film forming polymer (set polymer). Such hair cosmetic compositions can temporarily solve the problems such as poor manageability and excessive dryness by adhering an oil or fat or polymer to the hair surface, but cannot fundamentally improve the hair luster or manageability.
In order to improve the hair quality, compositions that contain a specific organic acid and organic solvent to improve hair quality by acting on the inside of the hair are known (refer to, for example, JP-A-2004-189727, JP-A-1994-172131, and JP-A-1994-298625).
Although these technologies disclosed in the above documents are excellent in effects of improving hair qualities such as luster and manageability, some problems such as less flexibility of the hair, stickiness after application, and heavy hair feel after drying are still remain, when used as a leave-on hair cosmetic composition. In order to solve the problems, conventional silicones are added as a touch improver. The addition of silicone improves hair feel, but disturbs hair quality improving effects (luster, manageability and the like) by addition of the organic acid and organic solvent.